Second Chance
by Helloimyna
Summary: Some people are falling in love each other. And some people aren't supposed to be together. Then when you take the wrong step, regret will not change anything. But, hey, do you ever mind that there's a thing called second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Some people are falling in love each other.

But some people aren't supposed to be together.

What should you do when you know you can't be together but your heart said that you can?

Or

What should you do when you aren't brave enough to tell someone that you love them?

And you just find another but you still keep that person in your heart?

And when the time is coming...

What are you supposed to do when you know you're falling in love each other and you take the wrong step?

Regret will not make any different. And it will haunt you for the rest of your life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey, do you ever mind that there's something called**_'second chance'?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Soojung berdiri di depan sebuah ruang kelas dengan papan bertuliskan _2-4_ bergantung tepat diatas nya. Tangannya terangkat, bersiap untuk mengetuknya. _Tok…tok…_ Seorang namja berkulit agak hitam membuka pintu. Soojung sedikit terperangah kaget. Keyakinannya kini mulai goyah ketika pintu itu dibuka. _Ayo, Soojung, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Ini masih belum terlalu jauh,_ ucapnya dalam hati. Namja yang bernama Kai itu menatapnya aneh.

"Hai, bisakah kau panggilkan…Sehun?" ia mati – matian untuk membuat dirinya tenang, meskipun tangan dibalik badannya bergetar. Ia takut. Takut akan kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan kecilnya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Soojung menunggu, Sehun sudah berada dihadapannya. Yang membuatnya merasakan kupu – kupu dalam perutnya berontak ingin keluar. Detak jantungnya yang random membuatnya merasa gugup berhadapan dengan namja ini, Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu dengat dengan Soojung membuat Soojung ingin berpegangan, merasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,". Mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata Soojung, membuat detak jantung Soojung semakin tak karuan. Soojung merupakan tipikal yeoja yang berani dan tidak mudah menyerah. Tapi untuk hal ini, ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, membuang jauh – jauh rasa malunya.

"Bisakah kita bicara di atap sekolah saja? Tidak enak jika disini, terlalu banyak orang," ucap Soojung sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Ini adalah jam istirahat, tentu banyak siswa yang berada di luar kelas. Sedangkan atap sekolah, tentu tak akan ada yang suka pergi kesini, kecuali Soojung dan teman – temannya; Sulli, Suzy, dan Jiyoung. Kali ini, teman – temannya tidak pergi ke atap karena mereka ingin membantu misi terbesar Soojung. Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Soojung dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

Atap sekolah terlihat sepi, hanya ada sebuah bangku panjang yang biasa digunakan Soojung dan temannya. Mereka duduk di bangku itu, dengan jarak 1 meter diantara mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," Sehun masih diam, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Aku tahu ini akan sedikit konyol, sangat konyol bahkan. Tapi ini harus kukatakan, aku sudah cukup lama menyimpan ini," Soojung menghela napasnya lalu menghembuskannya. Sehun sedikit memiringkan badannya menghadap Soojung, tetapi Soojung tetap menatap awan lekat – lekat sampai tak menyadari perubahan posisi Sehun. Sehun berkutat dengan pikirannya, _Jangan bilang kalau kau…_

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak acara karnaval di sekolah tahun lalu. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini padamu disaat kau sudah memiliki yeoja itu," Soojung menghindari menyebut nama yeoja itu, karena itu membuatnya semakin ingin menyerah dan lemah. Sehun terlihat sedikit shock akan pengakuan Soojung, seperti sesuatu melayang dari dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan yeoja itu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi namjachingumu. Aku tidak memintamu juga untuk membalas persaanku. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak mau perasaanku ini sia – sia terlupakan, terkubur oleh perasaanku saat melihatmu dengannya," suara Soojung melemah. Untuk berbicara rasanya seperti tercekat. Air matanya terbendung di matanya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Soojung yang masih menatap langit, seolah – olah ia berbicara pada langit. Sehun juga masih diam, tak berbicara apapun. Pikirannya masih bergelut dengan hatinya, _Seandainya kau tahu aku sudah membalas perasaanmu jauh sebelum kau mengatakan ini._

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab perkataanku. Aku ingin berhenti menyukaimu, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan dia." akhir Soojung dengan senyuman kecut di wajahnya. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang keluar. Ia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, membuat tenang dirinya sebelum menghadap Sehun. "Thank you for listening this stupid confession that should be confessed a long time ago," ucapnya pada Sehun, Sehun juga menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Bell masuk terdengar samar setelah mereka lama berdiam diri.

"Kau gadis yang berani, Jung. Kau seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Terima kasih telah menyukaiku. Ayo kembali ke kelas, kau tidak mau terkena marah songsaenim, kan?" ajak Sehun kembali ke kelas. Soojung sendiri masih berusaha menata hatinya setelah pengakuan terbesarnya. Hatinya sudah sedikit lega. Ia tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, _You did a great job, Soojung. Smile! He won't see you like this and feel guilty towards you, right?_

Soojung melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika kelasnya di ujung lorong itu terlihat, setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat berpisah tadi. Ia memasuki kelas itu dan menuju bangkunya, disana sudah ada ketiga temannya siap mendengarkan kisah terbesar Soojung. Temannya kaget dengan reaksi Soojung yang langsung menangis terisak memeluk Sulli.

"Jungie, kau kenapa menangis? Apa Sehun berbuat buruk padamu tadi?" ucap Sulli penasaran.

"Ya! Katakan kenapa kau menangis? Akan ku hajar Sehun sekarang," sahut Suzy yang sudah naik pitam karena sahabatnya menangis setelah pengakuannya pada Sehun.

Soojung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketiga temannya itu menjadi heran. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Hanya ingin menangis, itu saja," ujar Soojung setelah ia merasa puas menangis. "Maaf, Sull, aku membasahi bajumu," senyum Soojung tidak seperti biasanya. Senyumannya kali ini mengandung keputus asaan dan penyesalan. Kemudian seluruh siswa dikelasnya menjadi rebut karena Lee songsaenim dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka.

Berhari – hari etelah kejadian itu, Soojung lebih menghindari pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Ia ingin memulihkan hatinya, menetralkan hatinya dari nama Oh Sehun. Tapi tetap saja Oh Sehun semakin menghantui Soojung dengan kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya dulu, sehabis dari atap sekolah.

"_Aku juga menyukaimu, Jung. Setelah karnaval sekolah itu juga. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh, aku pecundang, tidak pernah berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Sampai aku bertemu kembali dengan Jiwoon, temanku dulu. Ia membuatku berpaling padamu. Meskipun aku tahu, didalam sini kau masih ada, akan selalu ada. Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia. Kau berhak mendapatkan itu, Jung. Kau baik, berani, cantik, tidak akan ada yang menolakmu. Kau berjanji?"_

"My feeling towards you…I can't fight anymore, it's over, I guess…" lirih Soojung ketika melihat Sehun dengan yeoja yang diketahuinya bernama Jiwoon berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan, sambil tertawa di sebuah Mall di daerah Gangnam. "Ini akhir dari segalanya," lirihnya lagi.

Udara Korea Selatan adalah hal yang dirindukan oleh sosok Jung Soojung. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Perancis. Menjadi seorang interior desainer adalah cita – citanya sejak dulu. Setalah 5 tahun jauh dari Negara yang memiliki banyak kenangan ini, akhirnya ia kembali lagi dengan segala prestasi yang diraihnya. iPhone 4s miliknya berdering, seseorang meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo? … Chagiya? Kau sudah pulang dari China? … Ne, aku akan segera ke bersiap setelah sampai di apartemen. Kau akan pergi ke acara itu bersamaku, kan? … Arra, nado saranghae," ia mengakhiri panggilan itu. Ia baru saja tiba di Seoul, tetapi banyak acara yang harus ia hadiri. Termasuk acara malam ini adalah acara yang harus dihadirinya. Ia menarik kopernya lalu meninggalkan Incheon Airport.

Membutuhkan waktu 2,5 jam untuk sampai di apartemennya. Soojung tinggal sendirian di apartemen itu, orang tuanya kembali menetap ke San Fransisco setelah wisuda Soojung. Soojung yang menginginkannya sendiri, ia ingin tinggal di Seoul bersama semua kenangannya.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tiba – tiba saja jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.35 malam. Soojung sudah bersiap di ruang tamu, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Sebuah klakson mobil terdengar persis setelah Soojung menutup album kenangan masa SMA-nya dulu. Acara malam ini adalah reuni Gangnam International High School angkatan 2009. Soojung sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak lama, ia rindu sekali dengan Sulli, yang kini menjadi seorang artis terkenal di Korea Selatan; Suzy yang menjadi kini memiliki beberapa restoran terkenal di Korea Selatan dan Jepang; dan Jiyoung yang kini menjadi business woman termuda. Soojung segera keluar dan menghampiri seseorang yang berada didepan gerbangnya.

"Sudah siap?" kata namja itu. Soojung mengangguk antusias. Namja itu lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Soojung. Dan mereka segera menuju ke tempat dimana reuni itu digelar.

Tempat itu sudah ramai ketika mereka sampai. Lalu mereka berdampingan masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada di depan mereka, Soojung melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri namja itu. Baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung itu, Soojung sudah disambut meriah oleh teman – teman sekelasnya dulu. Lalu namja itu mengisyaratkan Soojung bahwa ia akan menunggunya di sebuah tempat yang baru saja ditunjuknya.

"Apa kabar, Miss France?" canda Sulli sambil memeluk Soojung, bergantian dengan Suzy dan Jiyoung. Mereka seperti dihidupan kembali. Nuansa masa SMA-pun kental terasa disini. Mereka mencari tempat duduk dan berbagi seluruh cerita dalam hidup mereka 5 tahun belakangan ini. Perasaan rindu dan haru juga menyelimuti malam ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kai bisa seromantis itu," ucap Sulli sambil mengamati namjachingunya, Kai, yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih saat prom dahulu. Mereka dinobatkan sebagai Queen and King of the prom. "Ya! Jiyoungie, bagaimana kau dengan Howon?" tanya Sulli membuat Jiyoung terdiam malu. "Kau sudah bersama Howon? Daebak! Kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku marah padamu, mehrong," ucap Soojung. "Yaa~ jangan marah Jungie, kami baru saja kencan," ucap Jiyoung lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau kau, suzy? Taecyeon masih berada di Amerika?" tanya Soojung pada Suzy yang tengah meneguk minumannya. "Ne, dia masih menjalankan urusan bisnisnya di Amerika, ia akan kembali setelah selesai," kata Suzy sambil menopang dagunya. "Aw, lonely Suzy~" goda mereka bertiga lalu melepaskan tawa yang segera ingin keluar.

Suasana semakin menyenangkan dan musikpun berganti dengan musik romantis. Lampu meredup, lebih difokuskan ke arah lantai dansa. Banyak pasangan yang berdansa, membuat dua orang namja ingin turut terjun dalam lantai dansa itu. Mereka sibuk mencari sosok yang ingin diajaknya berdansa. Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka menemukannya. Mereka mendekati meja dimana Suzy, Sulli, Soojung, dan Jiyoung berada.

"Ehem," suara salah satu namja itu menghentikan mereka yang asik berbincang tentang pengalaman Soojung di Perancis. "Bolehkah aku meminjam Sulli untuk kuajak berdansa?" Sulli yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum, tersipu malu. Kai mengajaknya berdansa, Kai mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sulli. Dengan senang hati mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Tinggallah seorang namja dan Suzy, Soojung, serta Jiyoung.

"Ya! Mau apa kau? Tidak ada yeojachingumu disini, pergilah," tanya Suzy. Suzy memang agak sedikit keras dengan namja ini setelah insiden itu, perasaan gusar masih ada dalam dirinya. "Apa aku salah jika mengajak tunanganku untuk berdansa?" Hal itu membuat Suzy dan Jiyoung membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar, membuat mereka tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Soojung hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya beradu mulut dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya ini; namja yang tadi berangkat bersamanya, namja yang tadi meneleponnya ketika ia sampai di Korea, namja yang mengisi hatinya saat ini. Namja itu merendahkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Soojung.

"_Would you like to dance with me, Jung Soojung?"_

"_I'd love to, Oh Sehun,"_

_Aku,_**_ Jung Soojung_**_, merasa menjadi yeoja paling beruntung._

_Seluruh penantianku setelah pengakuanku padanya, membuahkan hasil._

_Memang ada yang sempat menggantikannya di hatiku, tapi…_

_waktu memutuskan, takdir mempertemukan kembali, dan cinta memilih,_

_sosok yang selama ini menjadi pangeran dalam khayalku,_

_sosok yang sempat membuatku terjatuh ke dalam lubang penyesalan,_

_bintang yang kurasa takkan pernah ku raih._

_Oh Sehun. Terima kasih telah menjadikanku sosok yang berharga dalam hidupmu._

_Terima kasih telah menjadikanku duniamu…_

_**Aku menyayangimu, Oh Sehun.**_

_Aku, _**_Oh Sehun_**_, menjadi namja yang paling bersyukur di dunia ini._

_Ku akui, mengabaikan perasaan tidaklah mudah. Apalagi membohongi dirimu sendiri,_

_bahwa perasaan itu sudah pergi dan kau mencari yang lain,_

_hanya untuk sekedar menjadikannya pengobat rasa sakitmu._

_Hingga akhirnya kau berujung menyakitinya dan kembali kepada cinta lamamu._

_Terima kasih, Jung Soojung. Kau telah membuatku mengerti_

_bagaimana rasanya menyimpan seluruh perasaan itu sendirian._

_Terima kasih telah menungguku menemukan cinta sejatiku._

_Mengajariku berjuang untuk menemukan cinta itu, yang ada dalam dirimu..._

_**Aku menyayangimu, Jung Soojung.**_


End file.
